


At the Mingling

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Jewelry, Laurelin and Telperion, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Gold and Silver, warm and cool, in two Tanka and a necklace with earrings.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	At the Mingling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Fan Flashworks 'Pin or Pen' challenge, and bingo prompt 'Doorway' [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1940679.html).
> 
> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri, and Runa for encouragement and sanity-checking.

* * *

* * *

  
Gold and silver touch  
At the mingling of the Lights  
A bright Tree-twilight  
No word, pen, or brush can hold  
Living light these eyes once saw

Doorway to a past  
Now lost, only memory  
Blended, splendid sight  
Golden edges, silvered shade  
Seen now only in a Star  


* * *


End file.
